godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maser Cannon
|image = Maser Cannons.jpg |caption = The Maser Cannons in the Reiwa Series |name = Maser Cannon |targets = Various kaiju Mysterian Dome |pilot = Multiple |length = 19 meters |height = 6.1 meters |first = The War of the Gargantuas |last = Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle}} The Maser Cannon (メーサー兵器 Mēsā Heiki, Maser Weapon) is a fictional weapon featured in many of Toho Studio's sci-fi and fantasy films, making its first appearance in the 1966 Toho film The War of the Gargantuas. There have been several varieties, but each function in a similar way and have a similar appearance. Since their inception, Maser Cannons have typically been employed as anti-kaiju weapons, due to the ineffectiveness of conventional military weaponry against them. Name Maser Cannons are named after real-world maser devices, an acronym for m'icrowave '''a'mplification by 's'timulated 'e'mission of 'r'adiation. However, the Japanese katakana spellings for the fictional Masers (メーサー Mēsā) and the real-world maser (メーザー Mēzā) technology differ by one character. Overview Although there are several different types of Maser Cannons, most have a similar appearance and typically function in the same way. A Maser Cannon is consists of a satellite dish-like head which projects a steady blue beam of atomic energy that resembles a bolt of electricity. A Maser Cannon can be mounted on a variety of machines, but it is usually affixed to large tanks. A Maser tank supports its laser firing system in the form of a large arm ending in the rounded head that fires the beam. Usually, the arm lowers down when the tank is moving, and rises to take aim at the intended target. In comparison to the vast majority of military weaponry, the Maser Cannon has proven to be very effective against some monsters, the best example being Megalon. However, most of the time, the Masers fell before the might of the monsters. Types of Maser Cannons There are many types of Maser Cannons, ranging from different models of tanks and aircraft to weapons wielded by mechas or handheld weapons. * Type 66 Maser Cannon - The original model of the Maser Cannon, developed by various European countries in 2018 to battle Godzilla. * Type 70 Maser Cannon - An upgraded model developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Kaiju War. * Type 90 Maser Cannon - An improved version of the Type 66 Maser Cannon developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Kaiju War. * Hyper Laser Cannon - A predecessor to the MBT-92 Maser Cannon developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Kaiju War. * MBT-92 - An upgraded model of the Hyper Laser Cannon developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Mysterian invasion of Earth. * MBAW-93 - An upgraded dual Maser Cannon developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Mysterian invasion of Earth. * DAG-MB96 - A special type of Maser Cannon that uses ULT cryolasers in place of the standard heat ray, developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Mysterian invasion of Earth. * ASTOL-MB93 - An attack aircraft equipped with dual Maser Cannons developed by the Earth Defense Force during the Mysterian invasion of Earth. History '''Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla A new type of superweapon being developed by various European countries, the existence of Maser Cannons was announced to the world by the European Union, after Godzilla emerged from Mount Makiling. The Japanese government agreed to the Europeans to help on their Maser project, so it gets completed on-time and can be used against Godzilla on Manila as part of the Earth Defense Force agreement by the United Nations. All units of the Maser Cannons was transported to the Philippines after it was completed, and is placed around the city of Manila when the Super X fails to stop Godzilla at Makati. Godzilla destroys Torre de Manila during his attack, destroying two of the Maser Cannons on Taft Avenue. After the EDF discovers the presence of two civilians on Jones Bridge, they had no choice but to use the Maser Cannons against Godzilla early than planned to divert its path. Godzilla then destroys all of the Maser Cannons with his atomic breath, also leaving Binondo in ruins. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion During the Kaiju War, more Maser Cannons were developed when it was proven effective on Megalon that resulted in the monster retreating. However, most of the time, they were unable to stop the other monsters. During the Double Event in Sapporo and Chicago, Maser Cannons were used against Baragon and Titanosaurus near Sapporo Tower, and in downtown Chicago. Both monsters destroyed all of the Maser Cannons stationed there. When Godzilla encountered Rodan in London, only a few Maser Cannons were used due to the EDF's lack of funds. Godzilla destroys the Maser Cannons with his atomic breath, while Rodan's powerful winds were enough to send them flying into the air. In Cebu City during the Triple Event, Maser Cannons were again used against Godzilla, Baragon, and Titanosaurus, with most of them getting destroyed during the battle. Godzilla vs. the Mysterians To be added. Mothra: The Divine Moth To be added. Mothra vs. Bagan To be added. Battra's Counterattack To be added. Godzilla vs. Ghidorah To be added. Invasion of the Smog Monster To be added. Gamera To be added. Gamera vs. Gyaos To be added. Godzilla vs. Gamera To be added. Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle To be added. Gallery Type 66 Maser Cannon.jpg|A Type 66 Maser Cannon in combat Type 70 Maser Cannon.png|A Type 70 Maser Cannon being hit by Megalon's lightning beam Type 90 Maser Cannon.jpg|A Type 90 Maser Cannon preparing to fire into its target Hyper Laser Cannon.jpg|A Hyper Laser Cannon in combat MBT-92.jpg|A MBT-92 Maser Cannon MBAW-93.jpg|A MBAW-93 Maser Cannon DAG-MB96.jpg|A DAG-MB96 Maser Cannon ASTOL-MB93.jpg|A ASTOL-MB93 Maser Aircraft Cannon Trivia To be added. Category:Superweapons (Meesmoth)